Del palo, la astilla
by lobunaluna
Summary: Los caballeros dorados tienen que cuidar de algo muy apreciado por uno de sus camaradas.Por lo tanto pondrán lo mejor de sí para lograr cuidar ese algo inofensivo... Mentira de inofensivo no tiene nada, ese algo les dará serios dolores de cabeza van a lamentar el día que aceptaron el pedido. Participacion de todos los dorados (y otros).
1. Del palo, la astilla

_Del palo, la astilla._

-No se los pediría a menos que fueran el último, pero realmente, el último recurso…-Dijo Mascara mientras miraba atentamente a sus camaradas de oro, que estaban embobados con lo que él tenía en brazos.-Entiendan que es una decisión difícil pedirles que lo tengan…

-¿Se puede saber por qué el pedido?-Pregunto Saga saliendo de su atontamiento.

-Renuncio a última hora… y no tenemos otra opción. Cuando llegue Afrodita, de su misión, se lo dan.-ordeno el caballero.

-Hay… por favor Ángelo, parece que dudaras de nosotros-comento Shion mientras miraba atentamente al caballero- Todos tus camaradas han participado en centenares de combates… Podrán encargarse de este asunto sin problema.

-Chicos…-Los caballeros miraron a la albina que estaba con el dorado-No es un cachorro, que pueden dejarlo suelto por los templos y que haga lo que quiera. Les recuerdo es…

-Mi bastardo.-completo Mascara, por lo cual se gano una pequeña risa de la chica- Así que lo cuidan porque tiro a toda la orden dorada por el Yomotsu… y si sobreviven esta desequilibrada-indico a la albina- los manda al paredón de fusilamiento.

-Ya entendimos…-dijo Milo luego de pasar saliva al igual que el resto- no se preocupen, cuidaremos de él hasta que llegue Afrodita.

-¿por cierto…?-Comenzó Shion mientras tomaba al pequeño asunto dormido en brazos.- A donde se supone que tienen que ir.

-A una cena…-dijo la chica como si nada, mientras se miraba las uñas.- Es una de importantes empresarios Italianos…(lease mafiosos) y yo voy en representación de mi familia…-se descolgó un bolso color celeste con ositos- Aquí tienen el bolso… y cuídenlo bien…-Dijo mientras dejaba de sonreír y Dohko se cargaba el bolso al hombro-POR QUE JURO QUE LOS DESTRIPARE A LOS 12 (diez caballeros, Kanon y Shion), SI LE PASA ALGO A MI HIJO MIENTRAS LO TIENEN A CARGO.-Luego de semejante grito volvió a la normalidad mientras Mascara asentía de acuerdo con las palabras de su esposa- Adiós mi vida… no los hagas renegar.-Beso la frente del pequeño niño, que se habia levanado por escuchar a su madre, de un año y se fue con Mascara.

-Ojala que la pasen lindo…-deseo Shion cuando el matrimonio se fue.-Esta igual de loca que Ángelo…-dijo al fin el patriarca, para luego sentir un poderoso tirón de su cabello que le robo un par de lagrimas de dolor.-Como se nota que eres hijo de Ángelo…-miro a la criatura que sonreía divertido, mientras hacía presa de un buen mechón color lima.

-Así que este es el famoso Lucían…-Aioria miro atentamente a la criatura que ahora se comía el cabello de Shion.-No te comas el pelo del patriarca…-se lo saco de la boca, apenas lo hizo… Él mocoso comenzó a dar muestra de sus excelentes pulmones.-Hay por dios… ni que te estuviéramos matando… -De no ser que tenia los brazos ocupados con el niño, Shion también se taparía los oídos. Ese crio tenía buenos pulmones.

* * *

-Ya cállalo, que me dejara sordo… SHAKA SACAME EL SENTIDO DEL OIDO…-Pidió Saga luego que la criatura no parara de llorar luego de diez, frustrantes, minutos para el patriarca.

-Está bien… comete el pelo del patriarca. -Aioros le puso el pelo en la mano y la manito en la boca. La criatura se calló al toque.- ¿A quien salió así…? Tiene unos pulmones…-dijo el aliviado Aioros al ya no escuchar los gritos del niño… Todos, menos Shion por obvias razones, estaban agradecidos con el hecho de que la criatura se callara la boca.

-No se… pero yo tengo una migraña terrible…-informo Shion-Mu hazte cargo del niño, mientras yo voy a tomar un té para calmar mis nervios…-Le dio la criatura al caballero de Aries y salió corriendo hacia la casa patriarcal.

-Espero que no te quieras comer mi pelo…-dijo el caballero mientras observaba al niño comerse la manito, en realidad todo el puño, y arqueaba uno de sus puntos.- ¿Me ayudan?

-¿A Kiki lo encontraste de bebe?-pregunto Milo

-Sí.

-Pues este ah de ser pan comido…-comento Dohko- aquí te dejo el bolso con sus cosas…-Los demás se fueron de Aries dejando solo a Mu con el hijo del más sádico de los caballeros.

-Bueno… vamos a dentro…

_Sala de Aries._

Kiki miraba con cara de pocos amigos como su maestro le jugaba al hijo de Mascara, el niño cualquier cosa le daba gracia. Estaba celoso de un bebe… su maestro era de él. No tenía por que compartirlo con una cosa rara que usara pañales.

-Kiki ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Mu, sentado en el sillón, haciéndole caballito al niño con su pierna.- A que viene esa cara…

-No se supone que me tiene que entrenar…-dijo el niño, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

-Perdona Kiki, pero no puedo desatender al bebe… es muy pequeño…

-Entonces déjeselo a otro caballero.-dijo la clara solución el menor, que no le sacaba la mirada al bebe- Mi entrenamiento es importante y hay varios que podrían hacerse cargo del niño…

-¿Tanto quieres entrenar?-Mu, sabia a que esas palabras eran por celos... Por lo tanto HARÍA entrenar a Kiki-Bueno Kiki, le llevare el bebe a Aldebarán… y luego iremos a **_entrenar_**.-Tomo el bolso del bebe y salió de Aries con el niño en brazos para dejarlo en Tauro.

_Casa de Tauro._

-Kiki va a lamentar haberse puesto celoso de un bebe…-susurro Mu mientras salía de la casa de Tauro.

* * *

Aldebarán estaba sentado en posición de loto y miraba atentamente al bebe que se agarraba los piecitos y le devolvía la mirada a ese hombre tan grande.

-¿Quién diría que Mascara podría ser "creador" de algo tan adorable?-comento mientras miraba al bebe vestido con unos pantaloncitos de jean, zapatillitas marrones y una remera celeste de mangas blancas con un osito blanco.- ¿Puedes decir Aldebarán?

-mucca. (Vaca)-Dijo el bebe, a lo que el tauro le miro atentamente. Mientras la criatura sonreía con picardía.

-¿Qué es eso?-el hombre le miro sorprendido mientras observaba al niño, que sentado, se seguía agarrando los piecitos.-Ah… Ángelo y tu madre te deben de hablar en Italiano… no se quienes hablan italiano en la orden…-puso cara pensativa.-Bueno… mi nombre lo podrás aprender… Aldebarán…

-Mucca.

-Al-de-ba-ran.

-Mu-cca-dijo la criatura decidida. Si están pensando que Mascara le está enseñando a su hijo a relacionar las palabras. Están el lo correcto.

-No, Mucca. -Aldebarán lo pensó un poco, tal vez si intentaba con una palabra más corta.- Tauro.

-grasso

-¿grasso?-Aldebarán le miro atento.- Pero grasso… significa…-miro atentamente al pequeñín que le miraba atentamente con esos preciosos ojos celestes que poseía.- ¿Shion?

-Vecchio (viejo)

-Ah... me lo suponia.-Miro al niño para luego cargarlo-Papi te esta enseñando malas palabras...-se dirigio a la cocina y dejo un momento al niño en el suelo para sacar unas galletas de la alacena.- ¿Quieres ga...? ¿DONDE ESTA?-Miro espantado el lugar donde habia dejado a la criatura. Salio de la cocina y lo encontro gateando hacia la salida de la zona privada.-Ven para aca travieso...-agarro al bebe y lo cargo.-Eres rapidito... casi te me escapas...-olio un poco el aire- uh... me tienes una sorpresa...-se fue a su habitacion y deposito al bebe con cuidado en la cama.-Hora de cambiar el pañal...-no ubo problemas para cambiar el pañal. El pequeñin se comporto como un señorito y no orino a Aldebaran.- Veamos que tienes en este bolso... ¿Un chupon?-Miro que tenia una pequeña notita aderida.- "Si se quiere comer el pelo de alguien, pongalen el chupon. M" Ahora que no me sirve, lo veo...-dijo apenado el caballero.

-MAESTRO ALDEBARAN...-uno de sus disicipulos entro corriendo-Tiene que venir... uno de los chicos se cayo y se rompio la pierna...

-Ahora voy... espera que llevo este niño con los gemelos...-dijo mientra volvia a guardar el chupon en el bolso.-Ve que ya te alcanzo...

_Casa de Géminis._

-No creo que sea prudente que nos dejes al niño-Comento Kanon mientras Saga cargaba al bebe que le entregaba Aldebarán.

-No te preocupes Aldebarán...-le dijo Saga ignorando a su hermano-Podemos hacernos cargo del pequeñín...

-Ya esta cambiado, así que no tienen de que preocuparse...-informo mientras salía corriendo hacia el coliseo.

-Saga... nosotros no podemos cuidar a un niño...-dijo Kanon con muy poco ánimo-Como se nota que nunca tuviste a tu cargo a niños...

-Tuve a la orden dorada a cargo...

-Esos los tuvo que soportar Ares...-comento Kanon mientras comenzaba a irse de Géminis-Yo tuve a los siete miembros del ejército de Poseidón (los seis generales y Tethys) te aseguro que se lo que es hacerse cargo de un niño... Y uno tan pequeño... no cuentes con migo Saga...-se fue de ahí, encontraría algo mejor que hacer en el santuario o iría a ver a los generales marinos y Poseidón para matar el tiempo.

-Que exagerado...-dijo mientras entraba con el bebe a la zona privada de Géminis.

_Sala de Géminis._

-Bueno... que hare con vos...-sentó al bebe en un sillón individual...- Me pregunto en qué idioma te hablaran tus padres.

-pazzo (Loco)

-Italiano...-concluyo luego de entender esa palabra "inocente" y sin "malas intenciones" que salió de los labios de la criatura.

-Pazzi per chi? (¿Loco quien?)

-il tuo (Tu)

-Io non sono pazzo (Yo no soy loco)

-pazzo (loco)

-NON (NO)

-SI (Si)

- No, dico (que no, te digo)

-SI (si)

-MA VAFFANCULO (Pero carajo)

-You Crazy (Vos loco)

-Tuo padre PAZZO (Tu papá loco)

-No, papà buono (No, papá bueno)

-Esto es obra de Ángelo…-rezongo Saga, al darse cuenta que le estaba peleando a un bebe.- Tu padre te tiene bien entrena… ¿DÓNDE ESTA?-Saga sintió que el alma se le escapaba, el niño ya no estaba en el sillón.- ¿LUCIAN? ¡LUCIAN!-Comenzó a buscar con la mirada por la sala, no podía haberse ido muy lejos. Estaba en su desesperada búsqueda, cuando que escucho un ruido.-que no sea de donde creo…-se fue corriendo a la habitación de Kanon. En el suelo estaba la notebook, de su hermano, con la pantalla partida y Lucían de pie admirando su pequeña travesura….- ¡KANON ME MATA! ¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO ANTES QUE SE DE CUENTA…!-Saga se agarro de los cabellos tenía que conseguir un cambio para esa pantalla de forma urgente… El bebe a todo esto le miraba atentamente.

-Pazzo-dijo, para romper el silencio, la criatura. Lo que le otorgo una mirada trastornada de Saga.

-Por tu culpa…-dijo mientras agarraba al bebe.

_Casa de Leo._

-¡AIORIA…!-el dueño de morada se presenta veloz, debido al grito del gemelo-Hazte cargo de él que tengo que ir urgente a Athenas…-dijo mientras le daba al bebe, y el bolso de este, para luego salir corriendo.

-¿Qué le paso a este?

-Pazzo-dijo el bebe mientras miraba a Saga salir corriendo de Leo.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-Aioria le miro no entendiendo y luego entro a la sala de Leo.- ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado? Te tiro como si fueras un paquete… que bruto…-Sentó al niño en la alfombra y el también.- Sin duda no pareces hijo de Mascara… algo tan lindo y adorable no puede venir de él…-miro a la criatura de ojos celestes y cabellera blanca como la nieve, herencia materna.-eres una lindura.-Le acaricio con cuidado una mejilla, el bebe le puso una cara de pocos amigos que sin duda mostraba una buena porción del carácter de su padre.- ¿Y esa carita?-el niño le saco la lengua.-Oye, no seas maleducado y mete esa lengua.-le saco aun más la lengua. Aioria entrando al juego de la criatura le saco la lengua también. El niño le pego en la rodilla, Aioria le empujo suavemente. La criatura volvió a pegarle, lo que Aioria volvió a empujarlo suavemente para que mantuviera su distancia. Él enojado se levanto y miro a Aioria a los ojos, quien le sostuvo la mirada atentamente.

-Ugly-le dijo el niño.

-¿Qué quiso decir eso?-Pregunto Aioria un tanto confundido, el niño aprovechando ese descuido-MOCOSO DE MIERDA, ESOS SON MIS OJOS…-Aioria se tapo los ojos, donde el niño había acertado con sus deditos. Se paro y camino un poco a ciegas llevándose por delante la mesa de té. Cuando cayó al suelo la criaturita comenzó a reírse, pensando que el mayor le jugaba…-Como duele mierda…-trato de abrir los ojos. Realmente esos pequeños deditos, con uñitas muy afiladas, tenían un piquete muy efectivo.-Matare a tu padre cuando lo vea…

-¡AIORIA!-Shaka había bajado para pedirle un poco de azúcar a su par y se encontró que le decía esas palabras al niño- ¿Como le dices algo así a una criatura…? ¿Quién habrá sido el inconsciente que te lo dejo?-Dijo indignado el rubio mientras tomaba al bebe y las cosas de este.-Me lo llevare a Virgo… y deja de echarle la culpa la niño por caerte… El no tiene la culpa que no mires por donde caminas…-dijo antes de salir del sector privado de Leo.

-No sabes lo que te estás llevando Shaka…-dijo Aioria, mientras abría sus llorosos ojos-Es igual al padre…

_Casa de Virgo._

-¿Cómo es posible que Mu te dejara con Aioria…?-pregunto para sí mismo mientras colocaba al bebe en la flor de loto donde meditaba usualmente. Abrió uno de sus ojos, tenia curiosidad por saber cómo era el hijito de Mascara-Ah… pero si tienes un aspecto adorable…-volvió a cerrar el ojo-Me pregunto si tu padre habrá tenido el mismo aspecto de niño… Supongo que los otros, tambien, se han preguntado lo mismo…-Acaricio con cuidado la suave cabellera del bebe y luego una de sus mejillas- sin duda eres una criatu…hay…-abrió los ojos. El bebe de Ángelo le estaba mordiendo el dedo.- Ese es que me lastimo Ikki… Suelta Lucían…-el bebe intensifico su agarre.-Pero suelta, por buda.-Le saco su dedo al bebe y este comenzó a hacer puchero.-No… ni se te ocurra.-el niño comenzó a hacer garla de sus pulmones de nuevo.-No me puede pasar esto…-se tapo los oídos… Seguramente ya se callara.

_Casa de Libra, cuarenta minutos después_.

Los gritos sacaron a Dohko se su concentración, dejo el escudo que estaba puliendo y fue a recibir al responsable de esos alaridos.

-¿SHAKA?-miro al caballero que llegaba todo despeinado, por intentar arrancarse el cabello al ver que no podía callarlo, y con el niño llorando a todo pulmón- ¿Qué te paso?

-TOMA… HACETE CARGO… YA NO DOY MÁS-suplico el rubio mientras le daba el bebe, que no paraba de llorar, a Dohko- CÁLLALO, LLEVA 40 MINUTOS LLORANDO… -Dohko meció un poco al bebe, que se calló luego de los primeros movimientos.-PERO SI SERA UN HIJO DE…

-La madre no tiene la culpa, que tu no sepas calmarle…-le dijo Dohko con calma.- vete que lo pondrás nervioso…

-Con todo gusto…-Informo el rubio mientras se iba de ahí.

-Hay algunos caballeros que no saben cómo tratar a los niños…-comento Dohko tranquilo, mientras volvía la sala de armas donde había dejado su armadura a medio pulir.

_Sala de armas de Libra._

-¿Te gusta mi casco?-pregunto Dohko al ver que el niño se ponía el casco encima y se reía por ello.- Que niño tan adorable…-Comento el sonriente antiguo maestro- Me pregunto qué te habrá hecho Shaka… Llorabas con una desesperación… Seguramente tenías hambre… Veamos si tu madre te dejo una mamadera…-comenzó a revisar el bolso y encontró dos porta mamaderas.- ¿Tienes hambre?-le mostro la mamadera, el niño comenzó a mover sus manitos pidiendo la mamadera…-Veo que si…-le dio la mamadera al bebe.

-_Dohko… Puedes ve… preséntate ante mi._-Ordeno Shion por cosmos.

_-Ya voy…-_Informo el antiguo maestro.-Ven te dejare con Milo… total solo serán unos minutos.

_Casa de Escorpio._

Milo dormía profundamente en el sillón de la sala de Escorpio, el día anterior se había ido de parranda y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

_Pasillo central de Escorpio._

-Milo-Llamo Dohko desde el pasillo, el caballero seguía en su profundo sueño-Milo.-llamo en un tono más alto.- ¡MILO! –Tampoco hubo respuesta.- ¡A PERO QUE SEÑORITA MÁS LINDA…!-Milo apareció enseguida en el corredor.-Cuida al niño que tengo que presentarme ante el patriarca.-dijo mientras le daba al bebe, que aun proseguía con su mamadera.

-¿Y la chica?

-Era una mentira.-dijo mientras se iba- Cuídalo bien y dale otra mamadera… ya está preparada la madre dejo dos mamaderas hechas.

-Está bien-miro al niño- ¿Cómo te cuido?

_Sala de Escorpio._

Milo sentó al bebe frente al televisor, prendió la tela y fue a calentarle un poco la mamadera. Claro que nada idiota, antes de sentarlo frente al televisor. Primero cerro el acceso a todas las puertas con llave, mientras aun cargaba al bebe, y puso todo lo que el niño podria llevarse a la boca lejos de sus manitos. Ese niño por más tierno que fuera no dejaba de ser hijo del caballero de Cáncer. Y como dice el dicho… De tal palo esta la astilla.

-Quédate quietito…- Fue a la cocina y miro la mamadera de leche apenas tibia.-_Eh Camus…_

_-¿Que pasa Milo?_

_-Necesito que me ilumines con tu saber…_

_-¿Sabes que odio cuando dices eso? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?_

_-Nada malo… ¿Cuanto tiempo tengo que calentarle la mamadera? Es para el hijo de Mascara._

_-Apenas… solo hasta que entibié, tienes que hacerlo con baño María._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Agarra una olla pequeña, ponle un poco de agua espera que caliente y pon la mamadera. El calor del agua calentara la leche y dejara la mamadera a temperatura justa._

_-Ah… Gracias Cam._

_-¿El niño donde esta?_

_-Mirando la tele… Cerré todas las puertas con llave y levante los objetos que podía llevarse a la boca…_

_-Me impresionas Milo._

_-Algo tengo que aprender, estuviste hablando de lo que tenía que hacer Mu mientras tuviera al niño._

_-Bueno, me halaga saber que me prestaste atención en algo. Si llegas a necesitar ayuda, que no tenga que ver con cambiarle el pañal, avisa._

_-Gracias, por dejarme lo más difícil…_-informor ironico.

_-De nada.-_Camus corto la conversación por cosmos. Milo hizo lo que su amigo le indico, cuando la mamadera estuvo lista fue a la sala donde el bebe seguía mirando la tele…

-¡MIERDA! ¡ME OLVIDE DE PONERLE LOS DIBUJITOS!-Grito mientras dejaba caer la mamadera al suelo. Corrió, cambio el canal de adultos (Que el niño llevaba mirando hace casi diez minutos) y puso uno de niños. Volvió por la mamadera y se la dio al bebe, que ya se había terminado la anterior.-Menos mal que no hablas…

-¡TETAS!

-HAY NO…-Milo puso cara de pánico…-No te escuche decir eso… fue mi imaginación

-TETAS, TETAS, TETAS….-comenzó a repetir el niño.

-¿Tenias que aprender esa palabra?-Le puso la mamadera en la boca y el niño comenzó a tomarla…- ¿Que cuerno hago…?-Agarro el bolso y comenzó a rebuscar en el algo para callar al niño. Encontró el chupón-Con esto en la boca no te entenderá nadie…-Cuando el pequeño Lucían se hubiera bebido toda su mamadera, Milo inmediatamente le puso el chupón-Hora de tirarle la papa caliente a alguien…-dijo mientras tomaba al bebe.

_Casa de Sagitario._

-Aioros…-Milo entro con el niño en brazos (quien tenia el chupón en la boca) que se entretenía con los "colmillos" de la diadema de Escorpio.- ¿Pueden cuidarlo? Yo no sirvo de niñero…-informo mientras le daba el niño a Aioros y Shura le miraba atentamente.-Es la verdad… antes de meter la pata y que el padre o la madre me mate prefiero dárselo a personas más responsables y seguir durmiendo otro rato…-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Escorpio, mientras fingía un bostezo. A mitad de trayecto corrió hacia Escorpio y se encerró ahí... por si las dudas.

-Bueno… Por lo menos fue sensato-dijo Aioros, mientras le daba el bolso del bebe a Shura.

-No se… hay algo que no me cuadra…-Informo mientras volvían a entrar a las zona privada de la casa.

_Sala de Sagitario._

-Shura, lo que no te cuadra es que Milo haya actuado de forma sensata…-dijo Aioros mientras sentaba al bebe en un sillón de dos cuerpos y él al lado.

-¿Que huele tan feo?-Los dos miraron al bebe-Te lo dije… Milo se traía algo entre manos…-el otro se encogió de hombros- Te aviso, que ni pienses que te ayudare a cambiarlo…

-Está bien… No hay problema…-dijo tranquilo Aioros. Tomo al niño y lo llevo a su cuarto para cambiarlo. Shura le siguió, quería ver cómo se las ingeniaba Aioros para cambiar al bebe.

_Cuarto de Aioros._

-¡TE HICISTE LO EQUIVALENTE A TU PESO UN POCO MÁS!-grito indignado Aioros al ver la sorpresa del bebe. Shura reprimió una sonrisa, sin duda el hijito de Mascara sabia dar sus grandes "disgustos". –No lo puedo creer, juro que matare a Milo por esto…-Dijo mientras comenzaba a atender al bebe. Claro antes se quito los guanteletes de la armadura, no quería tener ningún incidente y tener que lavarlos luego. El niño seguía con el chupete en la boca y miraba atentamente a Aioros.- ¿donde están los pañales…? -Aioros se corrió de al lado del niño para buscar más cómodamente los pañales. Shura se acerco un poco al bebe que…

-¡NO ME MEES PENDEJO!-El grito de Shura, hizo que el otro volteara a verlo, el capricorniano había retrocedido varios pasos y tenía un finísimo hilillo cayendo por su armadura humedeciéndole el pantalón.

-Pero que puntería…-dijo el otro ahogando la risa.-Por poco y me lo hace a mí… si no me corría…-no pudo más y estallo en risas.

-¡SÁCALO DE ACÁ ANTES QUE SE LO REBANE…!-Ordeno el indignado Capricornio mientras miraba los restos del "pequeño incidente" en su armadura y pantalón.

-Ahora se lo llevo a Camus…-dijo Aioros mientras volvía a ponerle el pantalón al niño.-Ven precioso… vamos que te llevo con Camus…-cargo al bebe con cuidado y tomo el bolso.-No seas exagerado… solo es un poco de "agüita"-dijo muerto de risa.

-¡AIOROS!-Levanto su brazo derecho, el otro se apresuro a dejar Sagitario.

_Casa de Acuario._

-Camus de Acuario.-Llamo el caballero apenas puso un pie dentro de acuario. El guardián se hizo presente luciendo su una mirada serena y paso calmo.

-¿Sucede algo? Aioros de Sagitario.

-¿Puedes cuidar al pequeñín…? Orino a Shura y este ah amenazado con castrarlo.-El guardián del onceavo templo parpadeo un par de veces por la sorpresa y luego asintió... Logrando reprimir las risas al imaginarse la situacion.

-Pensé que lo cuidaría Milo…

-No, cuando el niño ensucio su pañal me lo trajo-Informo ignorante de la verdadera razón, por la que Milo se había librado del cuidado del pequeñín.

-Porque no me sorprende de Milo…-dijo el Acuario mientras tomaba el bolso pañalera.-Descuida… se supone que Afrodita llegara en menos de una hora al santuario… Podre resistir esa hora…-dijo embozando una pequeña sonrisa. El otro asintió y se fue.-Bueno… hora de cuidarte pequeñín…-dijo mientras entraba a Acuario-me sorprende que de Aries hayas terminado en Escorpio y, de ahí, en Sagitario.

_Despacho de Camus._

Camus sentó al niño en uno de los cómodos sillones frente a su escritorio. Lo miro atentamente… y si…

-Camus.-le dijo mientras se ponía a la altura del bebe… Siempre se había preguntado que se sentiría tener un hijo. Ángelo había cambiado bastante, en ciertos aspectos, desde que era padre... El único con hijo en la orden, era presisamente el más sadico. El niño, con cara algo adormecida le miro.- Camus.

-ghiaccio Cubetto (cubo de hielo)

-Che cosa? Lucían? Hai detto? (¿qué dijiste? ¿Lucían que dijiste?)-miro al bebe, quien parecía devolverle la astuta mirada.

-¡TETAS!

-¿QUE? ¿De dónde aprendiste esa palabra?-lo pensó un poco... Era una palabra perfectamente expresada en griego y el bebe solo parecía entender, y hablar, Italiano...-Milo que Mascara no se entere...-volvió a ponerle el chupón al bebe, lo tomo en brazos y fue a sentarse a su lugar.

Con el niño sentado, en sus piernas, comenzó a revisar un viejo manuscrito que le había llamado la atención… Lucían cada dos por tres quería tomar el pergamino, por lo cual Camus tenía que andar sacándole la manito de dicho papel. Camus ya cansado de hacerlo, al noveno fallido intento del bebe por tener el pergamino, le bajo al suelo. Donde la criatura comenzó a gatear, Camus miro la puerta… Cerrada, problema resuelto. Dado que Lucían no hacía nada de ruido, se concentro en su lectura…

* * *

Todo iba bien hasta que escucho un ruido que hizo que el corazón se le parara… El ruido de una hoja al romperse. Se levanto de golpe y busco el origen de dicho ruido con la mirada Lucían estaba…

-¡ESO NO!… ES ALGO INVALUABLE…-El niño no había roto lo que ahora sostenía en manos, sino un pequeño pergamino con el protocolo de los caballeros dorados. Camus con cuidado se fue acercando al menor… Cualquier movimiento brusco y esa pieza invaluable, que estaba en manos del bebe, se arruinaría de por vida.-Tú no quieres romper eso Lucían…-se mordió el labio, se había olvidado que el niño, aparentemente, solo hablaba y entendía Italiano. -Lucían dammi che... (Lucían dame eso)

-No.

-Dammi che Camus zio Lucían o arrabbiato. (Dame eso Lucían o tío Camus se enojara.)

-No.

-Dammi che Lucían...

-No.

-Pero que pendejo... es más duro que el padre...-dijo mientras las miradas firmes se encontraban y Lucían hacia amague de romperlo.- Che cosa vuoi in cambio? No puedo creer que esté negociando con un bebe de un año...-dijo al borde de la angustia...

-Teddy.

-¿Teddy? ¿Peluche? ¿Que... peluche?-busco el bolso y comenzó a revisarlo, encontró un peluche de... La muerte.-Ahora entiendo... tu padres son unos encantos...-se acerco al bebe y le mostro el peluche... el niño saco una de sus manitas del objeto en cuestión.-No-le indico el objeto en cuestión, el bebe lo soltó. En ese momento Camus se pregunto hasta qué punto el bebe era tan bebe... Tomo su pertenencia y le dio el peluche al bebe.-Dioses... sude frio... pensé que no me lo daba…-Miro al bebe que ya bostezaba por el sueño.-Ahora te agarro sueño… -Coloco su apreciada pertenencia en la gaveta de su escritorio y luego le hizo upa al bebe. Quien luego de un par de pequeños paseos se quedo dormido.

* * *

-¿Camus?

-Aquí...-aviso Camus al recién llegado, se había acostado un poco, tener que negociar la existencia de su valiosa pertenencia le había agotado la psiquis... Ese fue momento de mucho estrés.-Esta dormido...

-No me quiero ni imaginar lo que le hicieron a mi ahijado los demás...-dijo Afrodita mientras tomaba al pequeñín dormido en brazos.- Espero que no te haya causado muchas molestias… perdona la demora, se atraso el tren…-dijo mientras se iba, luego de tomar la pañalera del niño-Descansa Camus.

* * *

Una vez Afrodita se hubiera ido, Camus corrió a su despacho a revisar su apreciada posesión, herencia de su maestro.

_Despacho de Camus._

Con sumo cuidado, Camus saco la revista de su gaveta. Una pequeña revista que valía una pequeña gran fortuna dado que era prácticamente imposible conseguirla… Esa revista era la primera edición de la revista Play boy…

-Qué bueno que el maestro era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas… Sera mejor que la regrese a donde estaba…

_Casa de Piscis, tres horas después._

-No es un angelito mi bastardo…-dijo Ángelo mientras tomaba al bebe en brazos y su esposa se colocaba el bolso al hombro.- ¿Te causo molestias Afro?

-Para nada, mi ahijado estuvo durmiendo todo el tiempo…-informo el muchacho. Algunos de los presentes quisieron cortarse las venas, el mocos se mierda llevaba dormido desde vete a saber qué hora luego de haber hecho sus buenas cantidad de diabluras. Saga estaba aliviado… había podio conseguir un cambio de pantalla para la Notebook de Kanon y este ni cuenta.-Cuando gustes te lo vuelvo a cuidar…-dijo Afrodita.-O sino pídele ayuda a los chicos…-al decir eso todos los restantes miembros de la orden dorada (menos Mu, Aldebarán, Dohko y Aioros) desaparecieron.

-No te preocupes… el abuelo dijo que lo podrá cuidar si nosotros estamos ocupados…-dijo la madre mientras se despedían de Afrodita.-Bueno chicos…Con Lucían nos volvemos a Italia…-dijo la chica mientras saludaba a los presentes.

-Adiós… y traigan al niño cuando quieran… Me quede con ganas de cuidarlo un poco más.-dijo Dohko sonriente.

-Claro Dohko, si el abuelo nos falla o renuncia como las veinte niñeras anteriores te lo traemos para que lo cuides-informo Mascara mientras se iba con su esposa.

-¿Veinte niñeras? Pero si la criatura es un angelito…-dijo el sorprendido Afrodita.

_Fin._


	2. Descuido

**_Se supone que la historia seria un unitario, pero mi imaginacion me ah hecho una propuesta y me ah sido tentadora... segundo cap de tres. (se supone que seran tres)_**

**_Lobunaluna._**

* * *

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenencen, este fic es solo por diversion. _**

**_Solo me pertenece los Oc (Lucian y Maria Angeles.)_**

_Descuido.  
_

- Ángelo de Cáncer, permite pa…-se detuvo al ver que Mascara estaba acompañado.- ¡NI LOCO ACERCO A ESA COSA! ME RAJO PARA VIRGO-El rubio dio vuelta y comenzó a subir hacia su casa, a gran velocidad. El portazo que dio se escuchó hasta Cáncer.

-¿Y a este que le agarro?-Ángelo miro a su pequeño compañero, tirado panza arriba en el suelo, que estaba muy ocupado comiéndose un piecito.- Se comporta de una forma, que incluso diría que le tiene pánico a los bebes…-su hijito le miro un momento y siguió comiéndose el piecito.

-¡HAY! ¡PERO QUE COSITA MÁS LINDA!-escucho de pronto el dorado. Al poco tiempo Marín tenía en brazos al bebe, ante la expresión de pánico total de Aioria.-Te voy a comer a besos…-dijo mientras miraba al pequeñín que le observaba sonriente.

-¿Y a ti quien te dio permiso de hacerle upa a mi hijo?-pregunto el simpático dorado, quien atravesaba con la mirada a la amazona.

-Siempre tan simpático Cáncer -Marín le miró fijamente.- Tienes un lindo hijo, lastima el padre.

-Pues hasta el momento, no lo eh escuchado quejarse de mi-Ángelo le saco él bebe a la amazona. El niño lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a agarrar una de las partes salientes de la armadura de su padre.-Si quieres uno… ahí tienes al gato pulgoso. Pidele que te de uno, este es mío.

-Huy quien diría, que fueras un padre tan celoso.-Comento la mujer sardonica.- no pareces tu.

-No soy celoso, es mi hijo y no lo dejo en manos de _cualquiera_.

-¿Se puede saber dónde está la madre?-pregunto Aioria, que veía una discusión en puerta. En realidad veía al dios Polemos (daimon de las disputas y las polémicas) esperando para pasar en la puerta de Cáncer.- Porque tú nunca traes al niño al santuario.

-En un congreso de Medicina forense en Atenas…-informo mientras acomodaba al niño en sus brazos, para que se estuviera quieto.- ¿Van a pasar o no?-el bebe le habia sacado la tiara a su padre y se miraba en el reflejo. "Hay pero que cosita más linda soy".

-Ya nos vamos… que genio.-los visitantes se retiraron. Ángelo miro al niño quien le saco, muy educadamente, la lengua. El caballero de Cáncer arqueo una ceja.

- Metti che la lingua, se si vuole mantenere la sua (Mete esa lengua, si quieres seguir teniéndola) -el niño guardo enseguida la lengua, ante la sutil orden de su padre.- Molto meglio (Mucho mejor)-El niño comenzó a moverse en brazos de su padre... Movía sus piecitos con insistencia, Angelo le quito la tiara y se la volvio a poner.- Siete annoiati? il mio piccolo bastardo (¿Estas aburrido? mi bastardito)-Angelo entro al interior de la zona privada de Cancer.

* * *

Cuando Shion y Dohko pasaron no vieron a padre eh hijo. Qué pena por Dohko, se había quedado con las ganas de cuidar al niño. Qué bueno que no había visto la peor cara de del niño… Ese de angelito solo tenía la cara… y varios miembros de la orden dorada lo sabian.

_Sala de Cáncer._

Lucían estaba sentado sobre una mantita color celeste con ositos (regalo de la abuela). Mientras su padre, sentado en uno de los sillones le miraba atentamente. El niño estaba jugando con unos bloquecitos con letras en las caras… Al parecer el bastardito había nacido más listo de lo esperado, por que ahora jugaba a ordenar los cuadraditos por colores…

Sintio el cosmos de los gemelos entrar a Cáncer, no les prestó atención, deberian de estar de paso. Ademas sacarle la vista de encima a su bastardito era equivalente, a pasar las siguientes tres horas jugando a las escondidas con el corazón en la boca. Por que el borrego, a pesar de su muy corta edad, sabía esconderse...

-Mascara.-llamo uno de los gemelos.- ¿Ese es tu hijito?-pregunto Kanon una vez hubiera visto, al niño. Que levanto la vista y les sonrió a los gemelos… La sonrisita se notó de bajo del chupete… Kanon le devolvió la sonrisa y se arrodillo junto al niño.

-No es hijo del vecino-mascara realizo una mueca- si es mi hijo.

-Ese es Lucían…-comento Saga, mientras miraba como el niño parecia entretenerse con la vendas, que su hermano se ponia en los brazos.- y cuidado que de santito solo tiene la carita.-Informo Saga recordando el pequeño incidente que Kanon jamás se enteró… Hacía tres meses que no se enteraba, de ese accidente, que paso su notebook.

-¿Y tú como sabes que mi niño es terrible?-Ángelo le dedico una mirada helada- Jamás se ha portado mal… la madre y yo somos testigos de esas palabras. Más santo no pudo haberme salido... Nunca se porta mal.-Le dijo Ángelo, notoriamente molesto por las palabras de Saga. Lucían de mientras comenzó a acomodar unos cubitos frente a la sorprendida mirada de Kanon. Quien parpadeo un par de veces al ver lo que se formaba.

-Eh… chicos…

-No lo digo por desconocimiento de causa-informo Saga- Tu hijo de santo, solo tiene la cara.

-Chicos…

-¿Me vas a decir a mí como es mi hijo?-replico el otro molesto- Cuando tengas un hijo le diré que es un maldito bipolar… A ver si te gusta. Lucían más que sacarte la lengua, a modo de juego, jamás ha hecho.

-Chicos…

-Sí, claro…. Porque no te enteraste lo que le hizo a Aioria y el estrés que le dejo a Shaka.

-¿Y qué culpa tiene mi hijo de que el rubio tarado no sepa callar su llanto?-pregunto el otro al borde de la locura.

-¿Perdona?-Saga le miro exceptico- ¿Que acaso no te enteraste lo que hizo tu hijito?

-TIENE UN AÑO Y TRES MESES…-rugio el Cancer, el bebe miro a su padre y comenzo a gritar a modo de juego- ¿QUÉ CUERNO PUEDE HACER UN NIÑO TAN PEQUEÑO A PARTE DE HACERSE ENCIMA Y LLORAR COMO MARRANO?

-¿ESTAS CIEGO? ESA COSA ES UN PEQUEÑO MONSTRUITO.-le informo Saga.

-Chicos.-llamo de nuevo Kanon, tratando de hacerse oir entre los gritos del padre, el hijo y el loco de su gemelo.

-¡NO LE DIGAS MONSTRUITO A MI BASTARDO…!

-¡ME PUEDEN ESCUCHAR COMUN DEMONIO!-Grito ya desesperado Kanon. Los otros dos le miraron arqueando una ceja.- Lucían está haciendo algo…-ambos bajaron la mirada.

"Papà pazzo Saga" (Papá Saga Loco)

Los hombre se quedaron miraron las palabras armadas con los cubos de madera. A Saga le temblaba una ceja… Mientras Ángelo estaba que no se lo creía…

-Il mio bastardillo, quanto hai ragione. (Mi bastardillo, cuanta razón tienes)-dijo Ángelo cuando salió de su atontamiento y estallaba en risas.- Mierda que me saliste inteligente...-Angelo tomo en brazos a su hijito y lo sento en el sillon.

-¿Él escribió eso?-Saga estaba que echaba espuma por la boca. Ahora si mataba a la criatura.

-Mejor me lo llevo…-Informo Kanon, mientras se llevaba a su rabioso hermano.

-Bastardillo Oh, sei terribile... (Ah bastardillo, que eres terrible)-dijo Ángelo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima por la risa.-Gracias Athena, nunca estuve tan feliz...-el bebe solto un gritito de felicidad- Mira que besar al bastardito en la frente cuando era un recién nacido y darle el don de la sabiduría...-Ángelo cargo al bebe-Ya es hora de tu siesta.

_2 horas después._

-Hasta que se durmió el muy condenado…-Ángelo acostó con cuidado al bebe en su cama y puso almohadas alrededor, cosa que no se fuera a caerse de la cama.-Hora de que papá descanse un poco…

-¡MILO! ¡ESPERA QUE TE AGARRE!-Al escuchar el grito de Aioria, Ángelo miro preocupado al bebe que siguió durmiendo.

-Qué alivio…-salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

-Angelo…-Afrodita entro con paso calmo…- ¿Tu niño?

-Luego de dos largas horas… dormido… Gracias a dios tiene el sueño pesado.

-Menos mal… con el grito que pego Aioria...-el pisciano solto un suspiro.

-¿Me haces un favor?

-¿Cuál?-El peliceleste le miro le miro con desconfianza.

-¿Le remiendas la oreja al oso?-le tendió un oso al que le faltaba una oreja- Lo encontré asi en el bolso…

-Claro… Estoy aburrido…-dijo mientras miraba la oreja del oso, que parecía que la hubieran arrancado de cuajo- ¿Cuánto duran sus siestas?

-Y hasta entrada la noche. Dudo que se despierte antes.-informo mientras le daba, alfileres, hilo y aguja a su amigo. En eso un alfiler cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido imperceptible para los caballeros menos para… El llanto no se hizo esperar.-pero si será posible… No se despierta con el grito de Aioria, pero si lo hace con el ruido de un alfiler…

-Es tu hijo… que esperabas.-le dijo el otro mientras su amigo iba por el lloroso bebe. Que volvió lo más cómodamente recostado en brazos de su padre.

-Oh mio piccolo figlioccio... Qual è stato il vostro pisolino? (Oh mi pequeño ahijado... ¿Qué tal tu siesta?)- él bebe al escuchar a Afrodita comenzó alocarse en brazos de su padre.- Dámelo… al parecer quiere estar con su padrino.-Ángelo le dio él bebe a Afrodita.

-Cuando vea a Saga le matare.-informo.

-¿qué paso?

-Dijo que, Lucían, es un pequeño monstruo.

-¿Qué?-Afrodita le miro completamente sorprendido- Y a qué viene eso… Si Lucían es un santo.

-Lo se... por eso no entiendo que diablos le agarro con mi hijo-Miro al niño que se estaba comiendo la oreja, sercenada, del oso. -¿Te molesta tenerlo un poco en Piscis? El patriarca me acaba de llamar por cosmos.

-No, claro que no.-El Pisciano busco el bolso del bebe y comenzo a subir con su amigo por las escaleras.

_Casa de Piscis._

_-_No la agarras...-Afrodita le estaba jugando con una pluma al bebe, el niño intentaba agarrar esa cosa que le hacia cosquillas en la nariz.-no la agarras.

-Uh.-exclamo el niño de golpe, mirando algo detras de Afrodita. El hombre se dio vuelta, no habia nada.

-Che hai da guardare? (¿que miras?)-el bebe siguio mirando la nada misma.-Un fantasma, eres de Cancer como tu padre, debes estar viendo algun alma... Vamos adentro.-cargo al bebe quien se despidio, con la manito, del aparecido que Afrodita no veia.

_Sala de Piscis._

Lucian se comia la mano mientras Afrodita le cambiaba el pañal, una vez terminado comenzo a caminar por la sala con el niño en brazos.

-Tu padre dice que no dormiste la siesta, por lo tanto supongo que tendras sueño.

-Afro.-llamo Milo que entraba a la doceaba casa.-¿que haces con el mini cangrejo?

-Se lo cuido al padre mientras esta haciendo unas cosas para Shion.-informo mientras acomodaba al niño.

-¡TETAS!-exclamo el niño, al ver al escorpio. Afrodita le miro sorprendido.-TETAS, TETAS, TETAS-Quiso claramente ir con Milo, solo que su padrino, se lo impedia. Afrodita le lanzo una mirada asesina a Milo que no sabia donde meterse.

-No creo que esa palabra la aprenda del padre... o de la madre y justo lo diga cuando tu estas en frente.

-Vengo en un rato...

-¡MILO! ¿Por que el niño sabe esa palabra?

-Accidentalmente deje el canal de grandes en vez del de niños-se trato de justificar, al ver que su camarada no le atacaba, por tener al niño en brazos...-bueno me voy.

-¡MILO!

-¡Mico!

-No Lucian, Mi-lo.

-Bi-cho.-informo el niño, Afrodita sonrio como se nota que era listillo el niño. Afrodita sento un poco al niño en el suelo y este comenzo a gatear por la casa. Se supone que ya caminaba, pero el padre aseguraba que era muy vago y por eso gateaba.

-Lucian, no te me escapes...-informo el peliceleste que dudaba que él niño se le escapara. Vio que el bebe se sentaba y levantaba un dedito.- que seña... ¿COMO MIERDA HICISTE ESO?-El niño habia desaparecido y solo podia ir a un lado.- ANGELO ME MATA, SE ME FUE AL INFRAMUNDO...-Afrodita se agarro de los cabellos, menudo problema.- ¡CAMUS!-El caballero salio corrien a buscar al onceabo caballero, no era prudente decirle a Mascara que se le habia escapado el bebe.

_Continuara_


	3. Mi hijo

_Mi hijo._

_Monte Yomotsu Hirasaka_

Valentine de Harpía caminaba por el monte Yomotsu, estaba dando un pequeño paseo y admirando el funesto paisaje. Veía las millares de almas caer por el abismo y escucho una alegre risa, se detuvo al escucharla. No parecía una risa común, no era la risa de ninguno de sus 107 compañeros. Comenzó a caminar hacia el origen de la risa, era una risa alegre eh inocente. Muy impropia de sus camaradas, la de estos eran risas cargadas de burla y crueldad.

-¡PERO QUE HACE UN BEBE AQUÍ!-se apresuro a agarrar al niño que estaba sentadito en el borde del monte. A la criatura, parecía causarle gracia ver las almas caer.- Por Hades… ¿Quién será el inconsciente que te dejo aquí?-Comenzó a palpar al bebe (queria estar seguro que no estubiera alucinando): las mejillas rosadas, la calidez de su piel y sentir el latir de su corazón.- ¡NO ESTOY ALUCINANDO! ¡ESTAS VIVO!-El bebe le miraba con esos curiosos ojos celestes, que resaltaban en su níveo rostro.

_Despacho de Radamanthys, Cositos._

Radamanthys estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, leyendo las condenas de los últimos ingresados a su prisión. Todo estaba en completo silencio, hasta que escucho risas. Levanto la vista de la sentencia que leía y miro la puerta. Las risas continuaban, dejo la pluma en el tintero y se levanto molesto. Los espectros sabían que no debían hacer ruido, cuando él trabajaba en las condenas.

_Sala de Cositos._

-Hay, pero que monada…-exclamo Myu.- Es toda una lindura…

-No sé porque… pero le veo aire conocido…-exclamo Queen.- si sigue dando tantas vueltas se va a marear.

-¿Dónde fue que lo encontraste Valentine?-Pregunto Shilpyd de Basilisco. Radamanthys, apareció como sus guerreros estaban en ronda mirando algo.

-En el monte Yomotsu.-informo Valentine.- es taba solito en el borde del avismo.

-¿Pero quien dejaria abandonado algo asi ahi?-pregunto algo sorprendido Gordon.- Seremos espectros… pero ninguno dejaría a algo así en la entrada al inframundo… ¿Cómo lo entraste al inframundo?

-Soy un espectro… Puedo entrar lo que quiera…-Radamanthys vio como el espectro de Harpía se encogía de hombros- solo tuve que elevar mi cosmos, para que pase vivo.

-¿Le dijiste al señor Radamanthys?-pregunto Queen- tiene el pelo re suavecito… se nota que está bien alimentado.

-Todavía no, seguro me hacer llevarlo a donde lo encontré.-Al escuchar eso Radamanthys arqueo una ceja ¿Acaso habían traído un cachorro al inframundo?- y no se… como que con mirarlo a los ojos se me hace medio difícil abandonarlo…

-Ejem.-carraspeo Radamanthys- Saben que no pueden tener mascotas…

-Pero señor Radamanthys…-comenzó Valentine…-usted no entiende es…

-Nada de animales, se los deje en claro en la era del Mito.

-Pero…-comenzó Queen…

-Agarran al cachorro y…-Escucho un gritito y miro hacia abajo. Los espectros tenían una expresión de pánico. Sujeto a la pierna de Radamanthys, sonriendo como solo los bebes pueden hacerlo, estaba el niño incognito. -¿Qué hace esto aquí?-gruño Radamanthys. Valentine, se apresuro a tomar al bebe en brazos.- ¿Que hace esa cosa en el inframundo…?-repitio el espectro, mientras miraba atentamente al bebe en brazos de su teniente.

-Lo encontré abandonado en monte Yomotsu…-informo inmediatamente el espectro de Harpia.

-Y supongo que se lo quieren quedar…-Radamanthys miro fijamente al espectro.-como si fuera un cachorrito abandonado...

-No como si fuera un cachorro…-trato de excusarse Valentine, el juez arqueo la ceja.- Señor, tendría que haber visto lo que hace este niño… quemo un alma con fuego fatuo.

-¿Qué hizo qué?-Radamanthys abrió sorprendido los ojos.- ¿Esa cosa con pañales puede quemar almas?

-Sí, señor…-Myu aparecía trayendo un alma- mire…-un poco de fuego se hizo de golpe en la mano del bebe y quemo el alma.- No ve… lo hace él.

-Pero… pero…-Radamanthys miro atentamente al bebe- son técnicas de Cáncer…-En eso sonrió divertido.- Me parece que encontramos al sucesor de Mascara mortal de Cáncer, de seguro los padres deben estar dando vuelta la casa buscando al niño... Que bueno que cayo en nuestras manos-comento el espectro- se imaginan lo que le haria ese caballero a este pobre niño si cayera en sus manos. No podemos dejarlo con ese funesto destino, seria un crimen dejar que esta adorable criatura terminara con ese sadico-dijo poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-Señor, está pensando lo que nosotros pensamos-Los espectros se miraron entre ellos y luego al bebe, al que Valentine habia sentado en el suelo. El niño se agarraba los piecitos y miraba atentamente a los hombres. Radamanthys sin borrar su sonrisa cargo al niño.

-Vamos a joderle la vida a Athena, nos quedaremos con el futuro caballero de Cáncer. –El niño agarro uno de los mechos de Radamanthys y tironeo de este con fuerza.-Condenado…-le quito su pelo de la mano y se lo dio a Valentine-Cárgalo…-Tira fuerte el mocoso, pensó el hombre.-Se lo llevaremos al señor Hades, el decidirá qué hacer con el niño.

-Sí, señor-respondió Valentine, mientras se llevaba al bebe en brazos.- Te agradara el señor Hades pequeñín…-le dijo con voz dulce al bebe, que se despedía de los espectros con la manito.

_Casa de Acuario, Santuario de Athena._

-Afrodita-Camus miro preocupado a su amigo-Calmate y repíteme todo lentamente.

-TENIAACARGOALUCIANYLOPERDI,ELPADREMEMATA.

-Despacio… si hablas gritando y rápido no entiendo.-le dijo Camus al ver que aun su amigo no entendía su pedido de hablar despacio.

-LUCIAN SE ME FUE AL YOMOTSU.

-¿QUÉ?-Camus se puso pálido.- Como que se te fue…

-SI, Ángelo me matara…-Afrodita se agarro de los cabellos. -Ángelo me asesinara.

-¿Dónde está?

-Shion lo mando a Atenas ah hacer unos trámites… hasta la noche se supone que no vuelve.

-Vamos con el patriarca… Veamos qué solución nos da.

_Casa del Patriarca._

-¿COMO QUE PERDISTE A LUCIAN? ANGELO TE MATARA AFRODITA.-bramo el patriarca, el piscis bajo la mirada- Ponte en el lugar de Ángelo, se pondrá como fiera cuando sepa que perdiste a su hijo.-el hombre se masajeo las sienes y medito un poco la situación-_Chicos vengan todos, tenemos una emergencia.-_Llamo a todos los miembros de la orden menos a Ángelo, por obvias razones.

-¿Sucede algo Shion?-pregunto Dohko. El patriarca explico el pequeño incidente.- ¿¡Como vas a perder al hijo de tu compañero más sádico!?

-No sabía que el niño podía hacer eso…-Afrodita se mordía las uñas… ya no sabía qué hacer con sus nervios- Puede estar en cualquier lado o incluso pudo caerse por el monte Yomotsu…

-Ruega que eso último no haya pasado… por que Ángelo antes de matarte te descuartiza-informo Kanon.

-No ayudes…-le dijo su hermano.- ¿Como haremos para entrar al infierno? Si el único que tiene ese poder es Ángelo

-¿Que quieren que hagamos?-Pregunto Milo, un tanto despreocupado.- ¿Que vallamos al castillo de Pandora, toquemos la puerta y preguntemos si tienen al niño?-los demás se miraron.-Oigan, estoy bromeando…

-Milo, creo que es la única solución posible.-comento Shion-Solo Dohko, Shaka y Kanon poseen el octavo sentido en la orden dorada… El resto no tiene esa habilidad…

-¿Me está cargando?-Shaka miro al patriarca- ¿Quiere que vallamos al castillo de Pandora y preguntemos si tienen al niño?

-Sí.

-Creo que me voy a visitar a Poseidón…-Kanon comenzó a irse-ni loco me acerco al inframundo.

-Kanon te niegas a ir y te destierro de la orden.-informo el patriarca, al escuchar la amenaza el gemelo se detuvo-Saga dale Géminis a Kanon, no es prudente que valla sin la armadura.-el gemelo mayor soltó un suspiro. La armadura abandono su cuerpo y protegió a Kanon.

-Bueno… por lo que veo, otra opción no tenemos…-comento Shaka.-cuanto más rápido terminemos el asunto mejor…-los tres dorados se marcharon.

-Por dios que lo tengan los espectros y que este vivo…-Afrodita estaba con los nervios de punta.

-Mu, prepara un té de hierbas para Afrodita-ordeno el patriarca.

-NO ME VOY A CALMAR CON UN TE. NO PUEDO CALMARME ESTANDO MI AHIJADO DESAPA... -Milo se acerco a Afrodita y le metió un puñetazo de lleno en la cara, dejando nocaut al caballero de oro.

-Me pareció la mejor forma de calmarlo…-se excuso ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás-estaba muy histérico.

_Salón del trono, Giudeca, inframundo._

-Hay amor… es una ternurita… ¿Puedo quedármelo?-pregunto la diosa Perséfone que abrazaba al bebe como si se tratara de un muñeco.

-No se Perséfone, es un cachorro de humano… no un perro-comenzó Hades al ver a su esposa tan entusiasmada con el niño.- ¿Están seguros que pudo hacer eso?-miro a los dos espectros que estaban de rodillas.

-Sí, señor-informo Radamanthys- yo fui testigo, cuando quemo un alma con fuego fatuo…

-mmm…-el dios pareció meditarlo. A su mujer le hacía feliz tener al niño, ya comenzaba a manifestar su cosmos y por si fuera poco estaba dando señales de poseer técnicas de Cáncer.- solo una prueba…-el dios se acerco a su esposa, que sostenía al bebe en brazos.- Athena.

- Squeaky (chillona)

-Lo adoro-el dios tomo al bebe en brazos- se queda.

-¿Habla Italiano?- Valentine arqueo una ceja- bueno, debe ser un cliché de los caballeros de Cáncer.

-No se…-Thanatos miro atentamente al bebe- Le veo cara conocida, pero no sé de dónde.

-Pensé que era el único.-comento Radamanthys.

-Mmm…-Perséfone miro al bebe- ¡Pandora!

-Sí, señora.

-Cámbiale el pañal.-le dio el bebe a la joven.

-¿Qué cosa?-la cara de la joven fue una mueca de sorpresa y asco.

-Lo que escuchaste. Cuando este cambiado me lo traes.-informo la diosa, la chica volvió al rato con el bebe ya cambiado.

-Esa ropa-el dios miro atentamente el jean azul, zapatillas rojas, la remera blanca (con osito) y la chaquetita de tela roja que traía la criatura.-es muy colorida… Habría que ponerle otra.

-Tienes razón amor… es muy vistosa-informo la reina del inframundo.

_Castillo de Pandora._

-Esto es estúpido.-comento Shaka mientras golpeaban la puerta del castillo.-si el niño llega a estar aquí…

-¿Que quieren?-la puerta se abrió. Se encontraron con Pandora, que poseía de una cara de muy pocos amigos.- estoy ocupada.

-Estamos buscando al hijo de un compañero…

-¿Y ustedes creen que estará aquí? Tengo muchos problemas para andar soportando estupideces de ustedes.

-Pandora-Kanon le miro fijamente-Estamos buscando al hijo del caballero de Cáncer…-comenzó el gemelo.

-Díganme que es un enano mugroso de un año, cabello blanco, ojos azules y piel blanca.-la joven se puso de rodillas ante los caballeros- díganme que es ese…

-¿Habla italiano?-pregunto Dohko.

-Sí.

-Es ese. –Informo Shaka.- ¿Por qué tan desesperada?-el rubio sonrió- Si les está volviendo locos, podemos venir a buscarlo en un rato.

-Me hicieron cambiarle el pañal y el muy cabrón me orino…-gruño Pandora.- ya me veo cambiándole el pañal siempre y no quiero. Vengan… lo llevare a donde está.

-¿Con quién está?

-Con el señor Hades.-informo la mujer a la pregunta de Dohko- mi señor se ah encariñado con él.-los caballeros pasaron saliva eso estaba complicado.

_Salón del trono, Giudeca, Inframundo._

-Mi señor…-Pandora entro al recinto- los caballeros de Athena, quieren hablar con usted.-El dios miro atentamente a los caballeros. Quienes pasaron saliva al ver al pequeño Lucían sentado en el regazo del dios, vestido igual a este, jugando con los dedos de este.

-¿Necesitan algo caballeros?

-Disculpe dios Hades. -comenzó Dohko- pero, necesitamos que nos entregue a cierta persona que está en su poder.

-¿Un alma?-el dios acaricio la cabeza del bebe, quien emitió un gritito de alegría. La caricia del dios le hacia cosquillas.

-No, el bebe que tiene en su regazo.-informo Kanon, mientras pasaba saliva.

-¿Este niño?-el dios miro a la criatura.- ¿Para qué quieren a este bebe?-los jueces se miraron. Los caballeros sabían de los dones del niño.

-Es el hijo del caballero de Cáncer.-informo una voz a sus espaldas.-es mi hijo y lo quiero de regreso. -Ángelo se puso al lado de sus pares.-Es la última vez que les dejo a mi hijo…

-¿No se supone que volvías a la noche?

-Con mi carita-el caballero miro feroz a sus camaradas- la gente me hace los tramites por mi y no me hace darme un turf por todo el edificio. En media hora tenía todo listo…-miro fijamente al dios, que sostenía al bebe que quería irse con su padre.- Me devuelve a Lucían.

-¿Luz?-Radamanthys soltó una pequeña risa- tu hijo se llama así.

-En realidad quiere decir "quien nace iluminado"-gruño el caballero.- Me devuelve a mi hijo.

-Lo encontraron abandonado en el borde del monte Yomotsu.-informo el dios, quien no soltaba al niño.- ¿Además nadie garantiza que sea tu hijo?

-No se parece en nada a ti…-Bueno si tiene los ojos de él, pensó Aiakos. Luego de decir esas palabras.- puede ser que quieras robarte al niño…

-papà, papà, papà-comenzo a decir el niño, mientras extendia sus brasitos y movia sus manitos. Queria que su padre le cargara

-¿Decias?-Angelo miro atentamente al espectro.

-Lo dejaste abandonado en Yomotsu.-le reprendio Persefone- no mereces ser padre.

-Perdona, pero lo deje a cargo de Piscis.-el caballero miro fijamente a la diosa- que a mi hijo se le ocurriera hacer las ondas infernales, con un año y tres meses, no me hace responsable si no estoy con él...

-Estaba en mi reino.-trato de justificarse Hades. No quería dar al niño, por el simple placer de hacer enojar al caballero.

-Es mi hijo, si eres tan patético que no eres capaz de tener tu propia descendencia no es mi culpa.- rugió el caballero- QUIERO A MI HIJO DE VUELTA.

-A mi no vengas a exigirme nada mortal. -reprendió el dios, sin soltar al bebe. Que ya comenzaba a hacer puchero.-Estaba en mis dominios, eso lo vuelve de mi propiedad.

-DAME A MI HIJO HADES-Ángelo estaba a punto de perder los estribos. Shaka y Kanon le sujetaban, si lo soltaban el caballero atacaría al dios. Los jueces se pusieron en posición, por si tenían que frenar al caballero.

_Casa Patriarcal, Santuario de Athena._

-Bueno… entre todo, lo tomo muy bien-Comento Shion, al ver que Afrodita aun estaba entero.

-Pues reacciono como debería de reaccionar.-Comento Milo, mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana.- primero va por el hijo, cuando lo tenga vuelve y hace Sushi a Afrodita.

-Gracias, Milo-comento el Pisciano.-Saben de algún lugar donde me den asilo político.

-Pensé que vendría más tarde…-comento Camus- no que llegaría tan temprano.

-Son papeles importantes que necesitaba para mañana a la mañana.-comento Shion con la carpeta en la mano- lo bueno que tiene Ángelo que todo lo que es tramites gubernamentales los consigue rapidísimo.

-Y con la cara de loco que tiene.-comento Saga.-me preocupan los chicos… están en la boca del lobo.

_Salón del trono, Giudeca, Inframundo._

-Este niño es mí de mi propiedad.-informo Hades, curiosamente… Al escuchar eso Ángelo sonrió y dejo de resistirse al agarre de sus camaradas.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… ya que es de tu propiedad… Arréglate solo…-el joven salió por la puerta y trabo por fuera la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres…?-en eso escucho un ligero gimoteo, el dios bajo la mirada. Lucían estaba haciendo puchero y eso pronosticaba algo malo. Miro a los caballeros de Athena… Shaka les saco el sentido del oído a Dohko y Kanon. Para luego el último le sacara el mismo sentido a Shaka.- oh, oh. -Lucían comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón.

_1:45:34 después._

-TRAIGAN AL PADRE, PARA QUE LO CALLE…-Rugió Hades, al ver que todo lo intentado era en vano. Radamanthys corrió a la puerta, cuando la abrió Ángelo estaba fumando distraídamente un cigarrillo. Para él no era nada el llanto de su hijo, ahora entendían por que los otros tres se habían privado del sentido del oído.

-Cállalo.-suplico el juez, la cabeza ya no le daba más.

-Solo si me lo devuelven.-informo el caballero sin apagar el cigarrillo.

-Mi señor… dice que lo calla si se lo devolvemos.-informo el espectro.

-ESTA BIEN… LLEVATELO, PERO CÁLLALO. -Rugió el dios. Ángelo se acerco al trono, donde el bebe estaba sentado, le rasco detrás de la oreja, el bebe callo de inmediato y comenzó a reírse por la cosquilla. Cuando vio a su padre comenzó a pedirle, con sus manitas, que le alzara. Ángelo cargo a su bebe y comenzó a irse…

-Gracias por cuidar a mi bastardo…-se detuvo y miro la ropa- la madre se enojara cuando vea que no tiene su ropa…-Pandora llego corriendo y se la dio- gracias…-los otros tres le siguieron, luego de devolverse el sentido del oído.

-Que mocoso de mierda…-Hades se dejo caer en su trono-que pulmones que tiene, me recordó a Hera cuando le grita a Zeus.

_Casa de Cáncer, santuario de Athena._

Los cuatro caballeros e infante aparecieron en la casa de Cáncer, gracias a las ondas infernales del caballero. Mascara sumamente callado entro a la zona privada y volvió al poco tiempo. Ya con su hijo vistiendo las ropas con la que le había dejado.

-Vamos con el patriarca, le dije que le informaría cuando volviera.-informo con toda la seriedad del mundo mientras cubría a su hijito con una mantita. –Ya esta empezando a hacer frio…-los tres dorados vieron que el niño ya dormía. Tenía los ojitos cerrados, en la boca su chupón y la cabeza recargada en hombro de su padre.

_Casa patriarcal._

La palabras más suaves que, Ángelo, le dedico a su amigo fue "Imbécil cadente de cerebro". Todos los otros se quedaron callados la boca, mientras el caballero de Cáncer expresaba su rabia. Para la sorpresa de todos, bueno no tanta de la criatura se podría esperar cualquier cosa, el bebe durmió todo el tiempo que su padre le grito a su padrino. Y digo sorpresa, por que el bebe seguía dormido en brazo de su padre.

-Ya… ¿terminaste?-pregunto el apenado Piscis. El caballero de Cáncer soltó un bufido.

-Si ya termine…-informo el hombre mientras acunaba un poco a su hijo, que parecía ya haber terminado su siesta. El bebe abrió los ojos lentamente, dedicándole una mirada somnolienta a su padre.- vos tuviste un día muy interesante… Menos mal que no le puedes contar nada a tu madre…-dijo mientras comenzaba a irse-Porque ahí si te quedas sin padrino…

-Bueno… por lo menos no me mato…-comento el aliviado Afrodita, una vez su amigo se hubiera retirado con el niño.

-Me llamo la atención, que mientras te grito estuviera dormido…-comento Saga- a la que dejo de gritarte se despertó…

-Bueno, ya viste… dicen que la voz de un padre es la mejor nana para un hijo-comento distraído Milo-supongo que escuchar, que el padre te gritara era una excelente nana.-los otros se miraron.

-Todo es posible con el crio del demonio.

-Oye ¿Se puede saber por qué tanta hostilidad con el niño Saga?-Afrodita miro atento a su camarada.-el bebé no te hizo nada.

-Sí, claro.

-Lo de hoy fue coincidencia.-informo Kanon.-No lo veo como una actitud mal intencionada.

-No hablo por lo de hoy.-gruño el otro.

-¿Entonces?-Milo miro a su camarada, para luego darle una mordida a la manzana numero dieciséis del día.

-Es por algo que hizo la otra vez…-y que me salió un ojo de la cara arreglar por la urgencia.

-¿Y qué hizo?-pregunto Shaka.

-Nada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por que dices que es un demonio?

-Por que lo es…

-Si no hizo nada, no es un demonio.

-Si lo es Afrodita.

-Que no.

-que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-¿Y por qué lo es?-pregunto Afrodita.

-Por que rompió la computadora de Kanon y me salió 2000 comprar el recambio. Y todos ustedes lo tienen como un pobre angelito cuando estoy seguro que todo lo hace con mala intensión.

-¿Cómo es eso que rompió mi computadora?-Kanon atravesó a su hermano con la mirada.

-Ya esta arreglada, así que no molestes…-le informo Saga.- ese crio… Solo tiene la cara de ángel… por dentro es un demonio. Ya viste lo que te hizo hoy.

-Eso fue un accidente.-informo Afrodita.

-Afro… no por estar del lado de Saga ni nada. -comenzó Shaka.- pero… hay actitudes de ese niño, que confirman lo dicho por Saga… Ese no es un angelito y si lo es un ángel de la muerte.

-Claro, como es hijo de Deth Mask, para ti el crio debe ser un Death Angel.-comento sardónico el Piscis.- por favor…-comenzó a irse.- lo que tengo que escuchar a veces.

-Este es tan ciego como el padre…-comento Shaka, los que se habían visto afectado por la primera visita del niño asintieron.

-Tienes toda la razón-comento Aioria.- ese de ángel solo tiene la cara… Afrodita y Mascara tienen una venda sobre los ojos, por eso no ven lo terrible que es el niño.

-Ya basta de sacar conjeturas y desvaríos con respecto a un infante…-Shion se masajeo las sienes.- ya retírense. Quiero descansar un poco.

_Casa de Cáncer._

Ángelo con cuidado acostó al bebe en la cama, se había dormido durante el descenso a Cáncer.

-Ahora si… con ese día tan agitado que tuviste… Supongo que dormirás hasta mañana.-El caballero de dejo caer al lado del bebe.-Te llegas a despertar y te mando al Yomotsu.-el caballero cerró los ojos, estaba muy cansado. Ser padre era muy agotador.-buenas noches mi pequeño angelito de muerte… No mates a nadie en sueños-atrajo a su hijo hacia él y termino de quedarse dormido.

_Catorce años después._

Un joven de quince años de cabellera alba, ojos celestes y de mirada astuta. Revestido de pies a cabeza con una armadura dorada, entro a la casa patriarcal.

-Death Angel de Cáncer, reportándose ante usted patriarca Shion.-el joven se arrodillo a diez pasos del ya algo envejecido patriarca.

-Lucían… -el hombre sonrió-Que habrás estado haciendo pequeño travieso. Te tengo una misión.

-Para mi será un placer cumplirla, siempre es un placer servir a la diosa Athena.

_Fin_

_Aclaración:_

_Aclaro lo siguiente porque lo mencionaron tres personas. Este Lucían, NO es el mismo de la línea de tiempo que corresponde a Cuestiones del Destino (C.D). En esta historia, Lucían es el único hijo de que existe en la orden dorada._

_En Cuestiones del Destino, los hijos de Saga, Kanon, Shaka y Aioria (para citar ejemplos) son mayores a Lucían. Por lo tanto xD : Solo use el personaje y arme esta historia paralela, no tiene nada que ver con el mundo que corresponde a C.D. Porque si correspondiera a esa línea, tendrían que aparecer los hijos de los ya mencionados._

_**Lobunaluna**_


End file.
